


His Future

by thisisberkk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Weddings, hiccup just really loves astrid ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: Hiccup's thoughts on his wedding day.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Unfortunately, this (obviously) isn't the next part in "Getting Used to It". I have two chapters for that written, but I just haven't sat down and edited them yet because I've been distracted lol
> 
> But, I've had this lil thing written up for quite a while, and I figured I might as well post it. It was just a self-indulgent fic for me to write because I'm sappy and I love sappy, introspective fics like this :)
> 
> So...yeah! I hope you enjoy :)

When he sets his eyes on her, he can’t look away.

His eyes are stuck on her, and he just…he can’t focus on anything else except for her. It’s like she’s the only other person on the face of this planet, and she’s drawing him to her gaze.

It’s cheesy, but this is _Hiccup_. He’s incredibly corny, especially when it comes to Astrid.

He wishes time would just slow down momentarily so he can just…take all this in…savor it….and never let it go.

Because he’s been anticipating this moment for so long, and if he doesn’t hold on to it, it’s going to pass in the blink of an eye.

He lets out a deep breath, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile. He almost feels like crying, but he’s trying his hardest not to; he has the entire village of New Berk staring at him, for Thor’s sake. He doesn’t need to give them any more material to make fun of him with.

He doesn’t even really notice them, though. They’re all blurred into the background; just patches of color in his peripheral vision.

He has something far more important just ahead of him – his entire _future_ approaching him.

Astrid Hofferson.

The love of his life, the first one to believe in him, and his second-in-command for everything in his life is slowly walking towards him, a warm smile on her face and her bright blue eyes shining in the light of the winter sun.

Gods, she’s beautiful.

Even if he wanted to, which he never would, he can’t take his eyes off her. It’s like she has him in a trance, and he’ll never be able to escape. He doesn’t _want_ to escape.

He just can’t believe they are here.

A few months ago, even, he wouldn’t have been able to imagine standing here, watching as Astrid approaches him in a gorgeous white gown, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, her father walking beside her with their arms linked, and the entire Hooligan Tribe with their eyes planted on them.

They will be watching them as they vow to spend the rest of their lives together…a married couple.

 _Married_.

A few months ago, Hiccup’s priorities were in another place. His and Astrid’s future plans were unintentionally put to the backburner as Hiccup put all of his focus on raiding trapper ships and rescuing dragons. Hiccup felt this was more important than anything else. And yes, it was important, but he wasn’t even focusing on Astrid.

And he didn’t even realize what a muttonhead he was being until she pointed it out to him. How he was relying more on Toothless, not even realizing how much he was able to do on his own…how much he and Astrid were able to do together.

His world revolved around other things… to the point where Astrid herself had doubts about if she and Hiccup were ever going to get married any time soon.

Hiccup regrets the way he treated her. He took advantage of her.

And yet, somehow, she stayed.

And here they are, getting ready to become husband and wife, the Chief and Chieftess of New Be­­rk and the Hooligan Tribe.

It’s the beginning of the rest of their lives.

He wishes his father was here to see this. He was always talking about how badly he wanted to call Astrid his official daughter-in-law. He always was going on and on about how Astrid would make a fine Chieftess, and how he was so excited to have such a strong, intelligent woman by his son’s side. He truly loved her as if she was his own daughter.

And, as embarrassing as it was at the time, Stoick always talked about becoming a grandpa and having grandbabies.

And while he and Astrid weren’t planning on having kids for a while, Hiccup certainly wishes his dad would be there when that happened.

Stoick would definitely be bawling his eyes out right now – probably crying on Valka’s shoulder, and laughing it off as if it didn’t happen later.

The thought even makes Hiccup want to cry, too.

But he restrains himself yet again. Stoick is in Valhalla now, looking down on them with pride, with that fatherly gleam in his eyes. That look that Hiccup didn’t realize how much me missed until Stoick was gone.

Gods…Hiccup really wishes he was here.

Astrid smiles at Hiccup, their eyes still locked on each other. Hiccup feels his heart swell with love for this girl.

She’s so beautiful and amazing; she’s the perfect girl, really. Hiccup truly feels he doesn’t deserve her. He is thinks back of the time in the Kill Ring, back when they were fifteen, when Ruffnut told Astrid she could “do better” than Hiccup. He knows for sure Astrid could. She could have anyone she wanted.

But, she chose this knucklehead instead. Probably the guy who _least_ deserves her.

He’s just a dork who likes to make stupid inventions and ramble on about dragons until the sheep come home. He’s not tough or strong or _whatever_ like a true Viking. Like the Viking everyone pictured Astrid being with.

And yet, she took a chance on him. She believed in him. She trusted him.

And here they are now.

Hiccup thanks the gods every day that he has Astrid in his life, because she’s changed him for the better in so many ways. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have a supporter or someone who puts up with his nonsense like Astrid.

He honestly has no idea where he would be without her. She is so amazing, and she has helped him in so many ways. She’s the love his life. Not only that, but she is his best friend. And he is so excited to spend the rest of his life with her.

He can’t wait for what the future has in store for them. Whatever may come, Hiccup knows Astrid will be by his side to support him through it all – as his second-in-command, his best friend, and his wife.

Words can’t describe how Hiccup feels.

Astrid has made her way up the aisle, which has now become blocked by Berkians trying to catch a view of the scene. The entire plaza was filled with Berkians (and a few friends who sailed in – Heather, Mala, Dagur, Throk, Atali, Minden…), and yet Hiccup could only keep his eyes on the woman in front of him.

This beautiful, amazing girl, who is about to become his wife.

Gods, he’s the luckiest man on the face of Midgard. There is no doubt about it.

Astrid passes her flowers to Gobber, who takes them and proceeds to blow his nose in them, sobbing like a baby all the while. Astrid hugs her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek before she slips her arm away from his. Hjalmar shakes Hiccup’s hand roughly, and Hiccup tries not to make his trembling hand noticeable.

Once Hjalmar has stepped away to stand by his wife, Hiccup offers his hand to Astrid. Astrid smiles, takes it, and steps onto the platform, standing in front of Hiccup.

They’re here. It’s finally happening. They are about to become husband and wife.

He gives her a look: “Are you sure?”

Astrid’s eyes look up and down his face.

She smiles.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> v simple, v sappy lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not much, but I really do like this one :)
> 
> I'll hopefully have another chapter of "Getting Used to It" up in a couple days!
> 
> As always, feel free to message me or send me ideas for fics!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Your reviews keep me writing :)
> 
> As always, thank you, and stay safe!!


End file.
